


The Best Thing

by ashesandhoney



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, First Time, POV Trevor Belmont, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, he loves her so much and they deserve to be happy together, soft and fluffy and shameless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26614102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashesandhoney/pseuds/ashesandhoney
Summary: Sometimes you need some porn without plot.This is Trevor and Sypha's first time together.
Relationships: Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades
Comments: 10
Kudos: 90





	The Best Thing

The first time that Sypha slid onto him, she bit her lip so hard that he reached up and pushed his thumb between her teeth so she could hurt him instead. She panted around him and opened big blue eyes to stare at him. She covered up an ocean of inexperience with enthusiasm and smiles and he hadn’t realized how inexperienced she was until she was already straddling his hips and less than halfway down his cock. 

Watching her pant against his hand as she tried to decide whether or not she was willing to take it was a hell of a view. He ran a hand up her stomach and then back down, over her thighs, up to her breasts. He waited for her to make the decision but she didn’t move. 

"You can get up if you want to," he said. 

It was a challenge and she took it as a challenge. 

Trevor flashed a smile at her. She straightened up to argue with him. The posture changed the angle and had her sliding farther down his cock and that scrambled whatever smart ass comment she had been about to say. She was nowhere near as far down as he wanted her to be but she sort of half squirmed and tried to fix it by shifting her knees which had her sliding up and then down further.

Fuck. 

That didn’t suck.

That was kind of amazing as she tried to balance on his dick and couldn’t get the rhythm or the depth right. 

“That’s what you’re into?” she asked. Teasing but a bit physically overwhelmed. 

She was clumsy but it was still very good. 

Maybe it had been awhile. 

Maybe he just liked her enough not to care if she was fumbling around. He liked her enough to find her determined disorientation hot. 

"Do you trust me?" he asked. 

"Yes." Immediate. No jokes, no comments, no laughter. Just: "Yes, I do." 

He stared up at her. Bright eyes and messy hair and flushed from arousal. They hadn't gotten to exertion yet and the idea of her flushing darker and breathing harder as she worked for it was almost enough to make him come. 

He pushed that arousal down. This was going to take awhile. This was going to last. This was going to be fucking amazing. He just needed to hold onto his self-control and this would be perfect. 

"Like this," he said. 

He wrapped his hands around her waist and held her steady for a moment. She tensed and sucked in a breath before the hands on her hips rocked her body forward. Trevor pulled her in deep and she made a startled, needy sound before he pushed her back again. She leaned into his palms, hips pushing forward, seeking that depth again. He was stronger and pushed her all the way back until he was barely inside her at all.

Then he held her there. A long moment. She watched him. One of her hands was on his chest and the other was on his wrist like she could control him from there. She squirmed so he let her go and she slid back down, farther than she expected. Another gasp. She caught herself against him and exhaled. 

Not quite a moan. Almost. So close. 

He pushed her back again and she laughed at him. 

"If you want to be in control, you be in control," he said. 

She couldn't back down from a challenge and frowned at him. He laughed and bucked his hips, pushing his cock up and deep into her. She gasped and grabbed hold but the disorientation only lasted a moment before she pushed him back with a hand on his chest. 

He lay back for her. 

Damn. 

Fucking hell. 

She was pink-cheeked and panting and staring at him. 

"Come on, Syph," he said. 

"Shut up," she said. "You talk too much." 

"You’re the one who’s always all oral history, stories are our future-" he started but she snapped a hand over his mouth and leaned in over him. That angle worked for her. She experimented a few times. Slow and deep without taking her hand off his mouth. She let him go and settled in with her hands on either side of his head and her hips moving slow and hard against him. 

Now that she was moving, she slipped almost all the way down then pulled herself all the way up. She was sliding own far enough that he could see the expression on her face when it started to hurt. 

“Right there,” he said, stopping her with a hand on her hip so she didn’t flinch on the next stroke. “That’s perfect. Don’t stop.” 

She settled into the position he set for her and the new angle. Shallower and faster. He was deep inside her as she found a rhythm that kept her breathing hard as she rocked into him.

He laughed. Low and happy as he dropped his head back. It wasn’t funny. It was just so damn good. 

He had his eyes closed so there was a possibility that she hated him for that laugh but she didn't stop which he took as forgiveness. She moved against him. Slower than he wanted but so damn deep and so damn earnest that he was not going to argue anything she asked for. He let his hands run up her thighs and her back, over her shoulders, down her arms. He pulled her in so he could taste her and press kisses down her neck. 

He let her lead. It was a long slow fucking. He was flat on his back and she could have done anything to him. He gave up on his ability to think straight or remember his own name in favour of running his fingers up her spine and playing with her hair and letting her do anything she wanted.

Her rhythm faltered. Stuttered. He caught her hips and kept her going. She moaned. 

Really moaned. She had been quiet up to that point. Breathy gasps. Soft murmurs. Sounds that no one would hear. This was a moan and she pulled away from it. He pulled her back. Pressed his hips up and pulled another moan out of her. 

"Getting close?" he asked. 

She murmured something incoherent. 

"Come for me, Syph. I want to see you arch and scream and collapse." 

She tried to do what he asked. She chased the orgasm a little but pulled back before she'd gotten to the shivering shaking place that he wanted her. He grabbed her hip. 

"Come for me," he said. "Trust me on this one. Just let go." 

He pulled her in closer and used that hand on her hip to control the thrusts. He bit his lip and hoped that the pain would be enough to push his own orgasm back. She was close and he was fighting his own orgasm. He wanted her to come first. He wanted her to come hard for him. 

Sypha let him control her hips as she kept herself propped up. Her hands were on either side of his head and she would have collapsed into him if he let go of her. He didn't. He kept one hand on her waist to keep her half-sitting on him and used the other one to control how hard and fast her body was moving against his.

Her breathing was ragged and she twisted against him as the orgasm built.

Fuck. It was a race to see who lost it first. They were both holding onto their self-control. He wanted her to come first. 

“Let me see you fall apart, Sypha,” he murmured. 

He slipped his hand down her stomach and fumbled a bit until he got a sharp little, "Ah!" from her.

Well. That would work. 

He held her still as he licked his fingers and then settled them back into place. She was more than wet enough without that little show but the way her eyes followed his hand was worth the dramatics. He set his fingers in place and rubbed fast and hard with one hand while he used the other to keep her hips rocking against him. 

She gasped and sighed and then arched. It was easy. A last tiny nudge from his fingers against her body and she fell apart. 

He should have stopped but he was so close and she was shuddering around him. He was about to follow her over into the orgasm and he did not want to pull back. He kept hold of her and worked his hips against her as she cried out and tried to pull away from his fingers. 

"Stay with me," he murmured against her ear. 

They were very close together now. She was lying out over him and he couldn’t remember her falling forward. He was so close that he couldn’t remember anything that didn’t immediately serve the orgasm he was just on the edge of. 

“You’re the best thing that ever happened to me,” he panted into her ear. 

She wrapped an arm around his neck and he flipped her over. 

She did not tease him for the declaration. She ran her fingers through his hair as he pushed her down against the hay beneath the blanket. 

She collapsed on her back held him tight as he thrust hard and deep into her as he rubbed her clit with two fingers. She cried out softly. Then a little louder. Then moaned his name into his ear as he kept her pinned and didn't let up. She was spasming around him when he followed her down. He came with a low groan. 

He finished hard and deep as she collapsed, flushed and warm, and gasping against his chest. She turned in and nuzzled his throat. 

"I could do that twice a day, every day, for the rest of my life," he said. 

"Neither of us would be able to walk if we did it that often," she muttered into his neck. 

"Little sore?" 

"Yeah." 

"You'll be fine," he said. "First time always hurts." 

"That was not my first time," she said sounding defensive. He pulled her back in close and kissed her forehead. 

"First good time, every other time was shit," he corrected. 

A noise of complaint and then a little shrug. "Fine. That was better than I’ve had before.” 

"I'm excellent," he said. 

"Fuck you, Belmont." 

"Any time you want, Sypha, Any time you want. I'm yours for the taking." 

She laughed. 

"I really am," he said. 

"I know," she told him. 

He laughed and the laughter collapsed in on itself until it was little more than giggles pressed against the other's skin. Trevor held onto her until the laughter subsided. They talked about nothing in low hazy voices until she dozed off with her head on his shoulder and his arms still looped lazily around her. He kissed her forehead and she curled an arm around his waist without waking. A low mutter. A soft laugh. 

This woman was definitely the best thing that ever happened to him.


End file.
